Weapons
This article is about the various weapons featured in the MDF universe. Many are real-world firearms, but there are several fictional laser or magic-driven weapons featured as well. On a technical level, being an Unison Device from Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, Corolla would technically fit in this page as well. As an humanoid, sentient being, however, she is a person and so this wiki will treat her accordingly. Handguns Redlaser 35 The Redlaser 35 is a stun laser pistol and Sergio Turbo's first sidearm. It is unknown if it is in regular production in the MDF universe, but it is likely that it was developed as a long range alternative for taser pistols. The weapon has a sleek, futuristic appearance and is fed by replaceable, magazine-like accumulators capable of providing thirty pulses when fully charged. It was already in Sergio's possession before Mai Dire Fine's beginning in mid-2006, and was abandoned by him during the assault on the Alaskan base during the summer of 2007 (Blank Sprite, chapter 9) in order to fake his own death. It is unknown what happened to it afterwards. Glock 17 The Glock 17 is a semiautomatic pistol. One was owned by Sergio during Mai Dire Fine, but it was only referred as the "9mm pistol" in the story. This is because the one in the story was based off its appearance in Sierra's SWAT 4 videogame, where it was given a generic name due to licensing reasons. As featured in the story it has a magazine capacity of seventeen 9x19mm Parabellum rounds. Sergio used it sparingly until it was destroyed during the battle at Venice's Santa Lucia station, in January 2007. Desert Eagle The Desert Eagle is a semiautomatic pistol. One was owned by Carol Liddell during Mai Dire Fine, but it was never seen used by her during the story. The Desert Eagle is avaible in .357 magnum, .44 Magnum and .50 Action Express calibers, but it is unknow in which Carol's was chambered. Despite being Carol's, its only usage shown in the story was by Sergio during the summer of 2007 (Blank Sprite, chapter 5). He likely had borrowed it due to having lost his Glock a few months earlier. Revolver A revolver of unknown make or model. Nikki Cherryflower used it briefly. While no informations are known about it (its only appearance was in a part with Nikki's point of view, and she isn't knowledgeable in firearms) it likely was chambered in .38 Special or a similar caliber as she was able to use it without trouble despite being a middle-school aged girl. Nikki stole it from a bounty hunter going after her and she used it in self defense for some time around September 2007 (Blank Sprite, chapter 14), but by 2011 it was no longer in her possession (A Very Awkward Exorcism). Walther P99 The P99 is a semiautomatic pistol. In the main MDF universe, it is the standard sidearm used by Strike Dove personnel. The version feature is the one chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum, A 15 or 17 round capacity is likely, but it is unknown the size of the magazines issued by Strike Dove. While standard issue in Strike Dove, the only usage shown in the story was by Sergio in several occasions. He got issued the pistol in late 2007 or early 2008 after joining Strike Dove and was still in his possession in 2012, but by 2010 it was replaced in regular use by a Beretta 92FS. Beretta 92 family The Beretta 92 and its derivatives are semiautomatic pistols. A customized 92FS is Sergio's main sidearm during his stint as a Protectors of the Plot Continuum agent, while Homura Akemi used a M9 as her sidearm of choice during Blank Sprite. Both versions are chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum, Sergio's 92FS uses high capacity 18 round magazines while Homura's M9 presumably uses the 15 round ones standard issue with the US armed forces she stole it from. Sergio got his 92FS between January 2009 (I Don't Like Luxury Cars, in which he was shown still using the P99'')'' and mid-2010 (Don't Forget The Canon, in which he used the 92FS). It was still in regular use by 2012, and is presumably in his possession afterwards. Homura had at least one M9 in her inventory since Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, with Blank Sprite being set after it. It is unclear if Kuroko, the uncanonical version of Homura that split from her at the end of Blank Sprite, still has one. Assault/Battle Rifles = FLS-03 family The Fucile Laser Sperimentale modello 2003 is a family of automatic laser weapons. Two variants are known to exist, an assault rifle model (FLS-03AR) and a machine gun model (FLS-03MG). As the name implies, it was still considered a prototype, or at least the ones shown were still from the prototype batch. They are shaped like their firearm equivalents, and use a magazine-like accumulator. The one used in the FLS-03AR can provide 90 pulses when fully charged, while the FLS-03MG's capacity is unknown but presumably higher. One FLS-03AR was in Sergio's possession since before the beginning of Mai Dire Fine, ''fitted with a sniper scope and with a modifcation to act as a stun laser gun (presumably done by adapting Redlaser 35 parts), which he subsequently nicknamed "Flasher". He abandoned it during the assault on the Alaskan base during the summer of 2007 (Blank Sprite, chapter 9) in order to fake his own death. It is unknown what happened to it afterwards. One FLS-03MG was in Faith's possession during the summer of 2007. It was painted bright pink, but no other modifications are known. It is unknown what happened to it after her death. M-16A3 The M-16A3 is an assault rifle with semiautomatic and fully automatic firing modes. At least some units of the Black organization were equipped with them, and Sergio commandeered one for his own use in 2004. It is chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO, and usually employed in combination with box magazines of 20 or 30 rounds capacity. Sergio used it throughout all of ''Mai Dire Fine and most of Wings of Canon, replacing it in 2012 with a Beretta ARX-160 (Unpleasant Memories, ''part 2), making it the weapon he used for the longest time. It is unknown if he still owns it, or he had it scrapped as by then it was likely very worn - Ami thought it was "quite battered" four years earlier (''Blank Sprite, Chapter 12). Mk14 Mod 0 The Mk14 is a battle rifle with semiautomatic and fully automatic firing modes. One was owned by Ami Tanegashima, who had inherited it from her father Kenta. It is chambered in 7.62x51 NATO and fed by box magazines with a 20 round capacity. It can be configured either as a battle rifle (as used by Kenta) or designated marksman rifle (as used by Ami). The one owned by Ami had a defect in the bolt, causing the ejected brass to be mangled in a peculiar way Sergio was able to recognize even after some years (Blank Sprite, chapter 4) Ami used it since her father's death some time in 2007 (Blank Sprite, chapter 12) until well after her own death in January 2009 - somehow, her ghost was able to summon it despite Sergio claiming to have put it in her coffin. Her last known use of it was in December 2012 (Blank Sprite, chapter 15), after which it presumably went back into her grave. Howa Type 89 The Type 89 is an assault rifle with semiautomatic and fully automatic firing modes. One was used by Homura as her main weapon during Blank Sprite, and she likely found it more comfortable to use than AR-15 platform rifles as the Type 89 was designed from the ground up with the smaller phisique of Japanese people in mind. It is chambered in 5.56x45mm NATO, and uses a special magazine designed to keep the bolt open after firing the last bullet. This particular feature allowed Sergio to realize Homura's presence in a building before actually seeing her (Blank Sprite, chapter 3). Homura had at least one in her inventory since Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, with Blank Sprite being set after it. It is unclear if Kuroko, the uncanonical version of Homura that split from her at the end of Blank Sprite, still has one. Beretta ARX-160A2 The ARX-160A2 is an assault rifle with semiautomati and fully automatic firing modes. it is Sergio's rifle of choice during Blank Sprite, having just replaced his old M-16A3 it is chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition, and used with 30-round box magazines. Sergio had several attachments installed to it, including a small scope with 3x and 6x magnification steps, a backup reflex sight and a combination flashlight and laser sight unit (Unpleasant Memories, ''part 2). Sergio had ordered it from the PPC armoury in 2011 (''Guns, Planes, Clones And Other Usual PPC Stuff) but it was apparenly very hard to find in that specific variant (The Fine Art Of Copypasting), meaning he was only able to get it a year later (Unpleasant Memories, ''part 2). He still owned it and used it in 2034 (''An Overabundance of Turbochargers And Cherry Tree Flowers). Izhmash AN-94 Abakan The AN-94 is an assault rifle with semiautomatic, burst and fully automatic firing modes. One was used by Sergej Speed in his failed attempt to assassinate Sergio in 2012. It is chambered for the 5.45x39mm round, and features an unique burst fire mode in which two rounds are fired fast enough that the second leaves the barrell before the user feels the recoil for the first, this cyclic rate is still present in fully automatic mode but only for the first two rounds in the burst. This odd firing pattern was what allowed Sergio to identify the gun by its sound alone (Blank Sprite, chapter 11) It is unknown for how much time Sergej had owned it, and after his death Sergio didn't claim it for himself but handed it over to Strike Dove's quartermaster (Blank Sprite, chapter 11). Magic-driven Alice Liddell's staff A magical staff used by Alice during the Black Organization War of 2007. Very little info is known about it, but it might have been in the same weapon class as Carol's AMS-02, possibly bearing the designation AMS-01. AMS-02 Mjolnir The Arma Magica Sperimentale modello 02 "Mjolnir" was Carol's primary weapon during the Black Organization War of 2007. It was retrieved by Nikki in 2012, and briefly used by her as well. It looks like a warhammer with one of its faces replaced by a jet engine nozzle, which Sergio pointed out as having being probably inspired by Graf Eisen from Lyrical Nanoha. It also seems to have similar functions as a Device from the same universe, as Corolla was perfectly able to use its functions and even authorize Nikki as an user. The first recorded used was by Carol during the mock fight against Nikki in the summer of 2007 (Mai Dire Fine, chapter 157). Carol also used it some time later during the assault on the Alaskan base, wielding it until her death (Blank Sprite, chapter 9). It apparently was missed by the Black Organization's search parties, as it was still there in 2012 when Nikki found it. She eventually used it in combat against Kurara. (Blank Sprite, chapter 10) Vanguard Vanguard is Nikki's custom-built Storage Device. She used it mostly during the Blank Sprite Incident in 2007. It has been built by Anne from the PPC's Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology sometime around 2012 specifically to address Nikki's wildly shifting magic. Compared to regular Storage Devices the AI was reduced, with the voice synthetizer completely removed, in order to let Vanguard handle two differnt forms instead of a single one. A Full Drive form was contemplated by Anne, but she wasn't able to get the authorization to include it (Blank Sprite, chapter 1). Lancer Form is the default form, a staff with a thick, rounded triangular head. This form is used for long range shooting, and features also a small basket for use as a grenade launcher. Saber Form is the alternate melee form. The head of the Device disappears in this form, and the handle shortens to become the hilt of a thin energy blade reminiscent of a lightsaber. Nikki still owned it, and used it actively, in 2034 (An Overabundance Of Turbochargers And Cherry Tree Flowers.)